


Favorite Mistake

by laffinggasses



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffinggasses/pseuds/laffinggasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late arrival and a mistaken identity gets Diane an opportunity to meet someone she admires in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Diane, I hope you enjoy this Valentine's present. I enjoyed writing it for you.
> 
> How do you feel being the heroine of your own story? :D

Favorite Mistake

Diane should’ve said no to dinner and drinks at _The Florentine_. But it was the only time she can socialize before heading back to California.

She felt honored her company chose her to participate in the _Chicago Restructuring and Restoration Conference_. However, the conference, no matter how interesting it was, was long and boring. By day three, she was wondering if she was sent _because_ it was long and boring.

All she wanted to do was jump into a pair of pajamas, order from the room service menu, and catch up on the kdramas she missed while she was at lecture.

But there she was, running from her hotel to the JW Marriott, hoping she wouldn’t be the last one to show up for cocktails.

“Damn it, I should’ve suggested drinks at my hotel,” she grumbled, as she fished for her phone from her purse.

She looked at her device. 6:13 PM. “I’m so late!”

As she was stuffing her phone back in her purse, she heard a man calling out to her in clipped English.

“Yah, what took you so long?” he yelled.

She looked around to spy on the person he was bellowing. When she realized she was the only person in the lobby, she mumbled, “I… I’m sorry.”

“You should’ve been here fifteen minutes ago,” the gentleman, who appeared to be in his late forties, reprimanded her. “He has an interview in an hour and we can’t afford to be late.”

Diane was confused. However, she followed the man toward the bank of elevators.

The gentleman looked at the bellhop and said, “Luxury Suite, 1513.” 

Then, he looked at Diane. _“Ppali.”_

Wait… _What?_

She rode the elevator to the designated floor, confused as ever. Did he think I was Korean? Who was he expecting?

She got off the floor and pulled out her phone. 

She dialed her acquaintance’s number. Once she picked up, Diane said, “I’m running late. Start without me.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned off her device and stood in front of the luxury suite. The door was left ajar.

Goosebumps raced on her skin as she reached for the knob. How important is the person behind the door she had to help him?

She ran her sweaty palm against her red and black sweater dress. She didn’t know why she felt panic-stricken when she wasn’t supposed to be here to begin with.

She rapped on the door lightly before letting herself in. “Hello?”

No response.

She walked in on an unmade bed. Cotton. High thread count... a luxury to sleep in. A man’s dark blue dress jacket was draped on the chair’s backside.

“Hello?” she called out a second time.

The rapid-fire fluttering of her heart calmed when she turned around. However, the reprieve was short-lived. His honeyed voice paralyzed her on the spot.

 _“Waseo?_ ” the deep husky voice called from behind.

She was afraid to turn around and acknowledge the man she was supposed to aid.

“If you leave, I might not make it to my interview in time,” he said in measured cadence.

The voice was familiar. Was it his tone?

Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes came upon a partially unbuttoned shirt and an undershirt that left little to the imagination. Her gaze traveled north until her eyes met his.

“How could you be so…,” he started singing to himself.

Her limited Korean all of a sudden kicked in. _Seol ma!_

“You’re…,” she mumbled.

“I assume you weren’t told?” he asked, biting the padded part of his thumb.

Diane was overwhelmed. Her ability to speak was limited to stuttering. She realized she was alone. In a room. With Choi Seung Hyun.

“Here, fix this,” he said, handing her a button. “It popped when I was getting dressed.”

It was then she realized how diminutive she was right next to his six-foot tall frame.

She eyed the handsome specimen before her. His blue, untucked pinstripe shirt made his dark brown eyes look dangerous. The rest of her gaze took into account his dress pants, unzipped and unbuckled, clinging precariously on his hips.

She averted her gaze and placed her purse on the chair and her phone on the dresser, next to a sewing kit and several unopened foil packs she assumed were for his extra-curricular activities between the sheets.

“Would it be faster if you took your shirt off for me to repair?” she asked, blushing at her boldness.

 _“Aniyo,”_ he said. “There’s no time for that.”

With shaky fingers, she threaded the needle and approached him.

“Mr. T.O.P.,” she said.

He chuckled. “Only T.O.P., baby. No need to make this more… awkward?”

“Choi Seung Hyun-ssi,” she clarified, trying to sound professional. “If you want me to finish this task, I would hope you’d cooperate.”

This time, he laughed heartily. “ _Omo_ , you’re bossing me around?! This is different!”

He closed the gap between them and stared at her. “Where do you want me?”

The voice in her head suggested the couch, the chair, the tub… Although she knew that wasn’t what he was asking at that moment.

It took a moment for Diane to take her eyes off of his. “D…do you have a stool around I can stand on?”

He grinned. “No.”

“Then I need you seated on the bed,” she commanded, breathless.

He followed her orders and sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide enough for her to step in. She hesitated for a moment, with the pin cushion, scissors, needle, and button in her hands.

Although a myriad of X-rated thoughts flooded her brain, she squashed them as she approached him. She can see how easily women approached him at his beck and call.

“Come closer. I swear, I don’t bite,” he beckoned. “Unless you want me to.”

Diane blushed and swore the room got warmer. All of a sudden, she felt like she was being mentally undressed. Although the outfit she chose was demure, the keyhole neckline felt like she was revealing more than a peep show of her cleavage. 

She quickly cleared her throat and approached him. She swayed her hips just a bit as she approached him. 

Her fingers gently took hold of his collar and threaded the needle through the fabric. Her hands were shaking, but she took a deep breath and threaded the needle through one of the holes in the button. She was acutely aware of his piercing eyes studying her face.

“I can’t believe they sent a newbie,” he chuckled. “It’s refreshing.”

“I’m not a newbie,” she muttered, biting her lower lip, concentrating on the task at hand.

“Then what are you?” he asked, cocking his head to one side.

“Meeting girlfriends for cocktails at six,” she said. “But was mistaken as your seamstress.”

“Ah,” he said, nodding his head. “ _Krom_ , is coming up here a mistake?”

“What?” she asked, caught unaware with his statement.

“You’re shaking,” he said, putting a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Do I affect you this much?”

She felt herself turn beet red as she gazed at him. His cologne and the scent that was purely him put her under his spell. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she tried to secure the button.

“You’re smooth” she said. “But your charms have no effect on me.”

“ _Jinjja?_ I would’ve asked if you want to meet the other members…,” he teased.

Diane licked her lips as she tried to respond to his statement.

“You’re a groupie,” he said, a smile spread on his lips.

“ _Ani!_ ” she scoffed. “I’m a fan, not a groupie. I don’t make it a habit to sacrifice my dignity to be anyone’s groupie.”

“ _Mian,_ ” he apologized mockingly. “I didn’t expect you to be so… prickly.”

“I probably would’ve let your statement slide if it from Young Bae-ssi… Or Senguri. But you?” she shook her head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

She snipped the thread and placed the needle back in the pin cushion. 

He chuckled. “I like your sass. You make me want to tease you … .” 

He took the items from her hand and laid them on the bed. His graze left a tingling sensation on her wrist.

She swiftly aided him in buttoning his shirt. The sooner she left, the sooner she could micro-analyze the bizarre incident.

As she tried to secure the button she sewed, she accidentally brushed up against his Adam’s apple. He groaned and immediately stood, almost knocking her off of her feet.

Diane felt her descent but his arms caught her midway through her fall. She was crushed against his chest. It took a moment for her to realize his heart was beating as quickly as hers.

“ _Mianhamnida,_ ” he muttered before putting space between them and turning around. He tucked his shirt tails into his pants and zipped up before muttering something in his native tongue. 

Diane smiled when she realized he was aroused.

“I… am twenty minutes behind schedule,” he said as he looked at his phone. He placed it on the dresser and smiled. “However, you helped me avert a disaster. _Kamsahamnida_.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied back. “Where’s the rest of your entourage? I’d expect someone from your team would’ve been able to get you dressed and at your interview.”

“I don’t travel with an entourage when I’m on vacation,” he said, eyeing her critically. 

Diane nodded and pursed her lips.

He looked at the phones on the dresser and deliberately took hers. “Thank you, Cocktails at Six. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

With a wink, he walked away and closed the door behind him.

Diane let out a frustrated groan as she returned the scissors and the pin cushion back on the dresser. She retrieved the phone and placed it in the bag. Part of her wanted to tell her noona friends the unexpected encounter she had. The other part wanted to savor the moment.

When her stomach growled, she realized food and drinks need to take precedence. Maybe drinking the night away would help her forget her blundering moment with Choi Seung Hyun.

***

Her lips were numb. Her gaze, a bit hazy. Her trek back to the hotel would definitely be slow… 

She fumbled for her phone as she stumbled toward the elevator doors. As she looked at the display, she realized, the mobile wasn’t hers.

“I really don’t need this right now,” she said, exasperated. She dialed her phone to see where she misplaced hers.

One ring. Two rings.

“It took you long enough,” he teased. His chuckle sent delicious shivers down her spine.

“You,” she accused, slurring her accusation.

“I what?” he asked. 

“Took my phone,” she said. “ _Nappeun nom_.”

He chuckled like she make a really funny joke. “ _Sul_ makes you speak Korean?”

“Maybe,” she said. “I’ve never…”

“Come and get your phone,” he ordered playfully.

“Why don’t you just meet me at the lobby and swap the phones?” she argued.

“ _Geunyang_ ,” he said huskily. “What’s the fun in that?”

 _Because what?_ she wanted to ask. She bit her lip as she contemplated her move. “I’m tired and I just want to get back to my hotel.”

“And I need to get some rest,” he said. “The sooner you get here, the sooner we both get what we need.”

She didn’t question his logic and she was beyond the point of wanting to argue.

Diane changed her mind half a dozen times as she ascended to to his floor. Part of her was elated she gets to see him one more time. Part of her was afraid… Of what, she can’t pinpoint.

She knocked lightly on 1513’s door. “Choi Seung Hyun-ssi?”

He opened the door and smiled. “Cocktails at Six. Come in.”

Diane walked in and waited for him to close the door behind them.

She was keenly aware how traitorous her body was against her. Her pupils dilated as she took in the sight before her. Her skin tingled as she felt him brush against her skin. She'd blame it on the alcohol but his power was more intoxicating that what she imbibed.

Barefooted, he walked languidly toward his dresser. His blue shirt was completely unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up his forearm. He looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

“Did you have a good time with the girls?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. “And you? Did your… interview go well?”

“Oh,” he said, nodding.

Silence filled the room as he stared at her. 

“So… Diane,” he said, standing in front of the dresser to retrieve her phone.

“Yes?” she answered, trying to sound unaffected. But at that point, her heart was pounding against her chest. She clutched her bag tightly as if it would help her gain composure.

He turned toward her and started waving her device in his hand. As soon as he was an arm’s length away from her, he stopped. His gaze on her didn’t waver.

She handed over his phone which he took without much thought. She grabbed one end of her device and pulled, but he wouldn’t let go. Her lips parted in surprise.

“I shouldn’t hand this back to you so easily,” he said, a smile spreading on his lips.

“ _Waeyo?_ ” she asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

“Because, I want to know something,” he said, closing the gap between them. “And if I give up your phone too quickly, I don’t know if I’ll ever know.”

She lifted her gaze and looked at him. He was so close, she felt heat emanating from his skin. The scent of cologne, his masculinity, and the hint of wine on his lips made her heady. “What would that be?”

“When you were fixing my button, you were biting your lip,” he said huskily. He lifted a finger and traced the fullness of her bottom lip. “All I can think about during the whole interview was… how your lips would’ve tasted.”

Before she could say anything, he bent over and kissed the spot she bit. He pulled away slowly and licked his lips. “Cinnamon.”

“It’s… my lip tint,” she stuttered, as he kissed her again without preamble.

Her lips parted and his tongue teased her upper lip. His teeth lightly grazed her upper lip as he pulled away. “Cabernet.”

His left hand tilted her chin to give him full access to her mouth. His right arm circled around her waist to pull her close.

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt his full assault on her lips. Her phone thudded against the carpet, long forgotten, as his fingers urged her against him.

Her senses went on overdrive. Eyes closed, adrenaline pumping, she took in as much as he gave. He groaned when she tried teasing his mouth open. Their tongues dueled, fighting for access. He moaned an prayer when she bit his lower lip. When they finally took a moment to breathe, he looked at her intently.

“I won’t beg,” he said.

“I never asked you to,” she replied.

He ground himself against her when he backed her against the wall. Despite his manner legs, he cradled her hips against him.

She didn’t need any coaxing from him. Her hands went around his neck, playing with the hair on his nape. He groaned and nudged her toward the bed. Diane collapsed on the pillow top when the back of her knees met the edge of the mattress. 

He undid the wide belt around her waist and ran his palm up and down her side.

“Sweater dresses are such a tease,” he mumbled as he raised the hem over her waist. 

His hand glided over her skin until his fingers touched the lace fabric against her hip. Slowly, his fingers traced the delicate material across her left thigh to the junction between her legs. Her breathing hitched when she saw the desire in his eyes.

He stopped and helped Diane into a sitting position to take the dress off. Without taking his eyes off of her, he unhooked her bra and threw it in the general direction her dress lay.

Goosebumps raised on her arm as her dress was discarded. He admired her carefully before he closed the gap between them.

Diane felt vulnerable before him.

Without breaking eye contact, he took off his shirt and undershirt. His pants stayed on despite the strain against his zipper.

“All I wanted was a taste,” he whispered, as he lay next to her. “But when you stood between my legs, all I can think of is your scent and how much I had to have you.”

He scooped her from the bed and rolled her on top of him. A whimper escaped her lips when she felt his pulsating manhood between her legs.

He took her hand and placed it over his belt buckle, urging her to undress him. It felt like an eternity before she undid his belt. He sucked in when he felt her hand trace his lust line right before unbuttoning his pants. The moment she started unzipping him, he stopped her.

“ _Mianadha_ , Cocktails at Six, but I need you,” he said.

He rolled her back on the mattress and tugged on the lace on her hip. The underwear snapped as he pulled on the fabric. His knee nudged her legs apart. His head swooped down for a deep kiss while his fingers found the sensitive spot between her legs. The slow circles he started out with got faster and and harder as minutes ticked. He broke the kiss and the motion between them fast enough to secure a packet from the dresser. The zipper sighed as the teeth came apart quickly. He sheathed himself quickly and entered her.

Diane moaned out in ecstasy, afraid to move. She watched Seung Hyun stop for a moment to gain control. His breathing was labored and shallow.

With one hand on her left knee and his other braced by her head, he leans over and whispers, “You’re mine.”

With slow but deep thrusts, he took her to heights she never thought possible. His breathing was short and hitched. Her groans steadily got louder and louder. And when she thought she was going over the edge, he whispered, “ _Hangbog!_ ” Surrender.

His hard pounding allowed her to shatter around him, seeking pleasure and relief from the pressure he built. Seconds later, he, too, let go and groaned his release.

Their eyes met as they calmed their breathing. He smiled as he pulled out and said, “I thought these things only happened in stories.”

Hours later, they repeated their dance. This time, they had nothing between them. Their touches were less innocent; a little more carnal. The foil packs on the dresser were put to good use.

They bit, and licked, and sucked. Their groans and moans became their night’s soundtrack.

By the third time, both rode the wave fast and hard, knowing the sun was at their heels, awaiting their final release.

That morning, Diane woke up knowing he’d been gone for some time. Last night was just a fulfilled fantasy. He left a note saying he had an early flight but didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

She slipped the note back in her bag. Aside from the few love bites she noticed on her neck and shoulder, and the tenderness between her legs, it would be her only memory of Chicago and the chance meeting.

She went back to Fresno later that day, thinking how a mistaken identity led to their encounter. That day was never mentioned to her friends. It’s not like they’d believe her to begin with.

Days and weeks passed. She’d seen him in press tours and his Instagram posts. Although she never dreamt of him ever remembering her, a bit of her wondered whether she became a memory in his.

As she was about to let her fantasy die, a random text pings her mobile.

_I’ll be in San Fransisco in three weeks. Do you want to meet?_

Perplexed, she looked up her phone’s contact list. She laughed when she realized whom it was from. He labeled himself in her contact list as _Your Favorite Mistake._

She pondered the possibility of the three-hour road trip. For her favorite mistake? That wasn’t even a question.


End file.
